Fairy Tales
by RoseStewPattz
Summary: Con solo 16 años cualquiera diría que la vida se basa en sexo drogas y rock & roll pero yo no soy como cualquiera.
1. Encantos

Capitulo 1- Encantos.

Llegue a la preparatoria para inscribirme, lo primero que note fue que no era lo mismo que en Phoenix, a pesar del clima las chicas usaban ropas muy pequeñas, los chicos me miraban de una forma muy morbosa aunque llevase una playera suelta y unos pantalones, sentía la mirada de todos clavándose en mi espalda así que apresure el paso hasta llegar a la dirección, una mujer regordeta me sonrío mientras me acercaba a su mesa para entregarle mis papeles.

-Isabella Swan-Susurro.

-Solo Bella- le corrigia.

-Bueno- me miro- Bella tus papeles están en orden- abrió los ojos al ver la hoja con mis calificaciones- y tus notas son impresionantes- sonrió- será un honor y privilegio tenerte en nuestra escuela – sonrió aun mas sin dejar de ver mis papeles.

-Bien, entonces ¿cual es mi primer clase?- pregunte amablemente.

-¡Oh si! Lo olvidaba- dijo rebuscando algo entre los papeles que estaban en su escritorio- aquí esta, este es tu horario amor- en ese momento el timbre sonó- y será mejor a te apresures a llegar a tu primera clase-me sonrió.

-Gracias-dije antes de salir de la oficina.

El corredor se encontraba vacío ahora, respire hondo y camine sin rumbo hasta encontrarme con una puerta que decía "lectura y redacción" revise mi horario y esa era mi primera clase, gracias a dios.

Entre al salón y sentí la mirada de todos clavarse en mi cuerpo, yo solo lo ignore y fui directo con el profesor y me presente.

-Amm… ¿y tu eres?- me pregunto antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-si- suspire- soy Bella, chica nueva- sonreí.

-Bien- me devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Por qué no te sientas ahí?- me apunto un lugar vacío a lado de una chica con su cabello corto y apuntando a direcciones opuesta.

-ok- susurre antes de ir a sentarme donde el profesor me dijo.

-Hola soy Alice- se presento amablemente mi compañera- ¿y tu eres?

-Bella- respondí intentando devolverle la enorme sonrisa que tenia en el rostro.

-Eres un poco tímida ¿Verdad?-pregunto- se nota en el tono de tu voz-rio.

-Algo- conseguí sonreí.

Alice siguió preguntándome sobre mis gustos, en realidad no teníamos nada en común pero me agradaba y al parecer yo también le agradaba.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahorita?- pregunto cuando salíamos de la primera clase.

-Inglés - respondí después de ver mi horario.

-¡Que coincidencia! ¡A mi también!- dijo con muchos ánimos- te presentare a mi mejor amiga Rosalie, estoy segura de que la amaras- me explicaba mientras caminábamos a nuestra próxima clase.

Después de caminar un par de metros entramos a otro salón no muy diferente al anterior, Alice corrió hasta sentarse a lado de una rubia despampanante.

-Buenos días chicos- se escucho una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

-Buenos días Miss Thompson –corearon todos.

La mujer de unos treinta y tantos me observo durante unos segundos con rostro de duda.

-Es una chica nueva Miss- le explico Alice.

-Si ya me di cuanta- sonrio- Ok ¿Señorita…?

-Bella- respondí- Bella Swan

-bien Bella, como te puedes dar cuenta ya no hay lugares desocupados- mire todo el aula y tenia razón las mesas estaban llegas- ¿Qué le parece si por hoy trabajas conmigo? Mientras buscamos un lugar para ti.

-Por mi esta bien –sonrei.

-Entonces siéntate querida- me hizo un ademan para sentarme en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Amm no yo…

-Por favor- me interrumpió- yo no lo uso, toda la clase estoy de pie- sonrió.

Cedi y me senté como ella me lo pidió, respire hondo y empecé a escuchar todo lo que decía, debo admitirlo, la miss Thompson era mucho mejor explicando su clase que mi profesor anterior, escuchaba cuando debía escuchar, anotaba cuando debía anotar y respondía cuando nadie lo hacia, ósea casi siempre.

La clase termino y la miss me felicito por mi desempeño en clase antes de salir.

-Vamos- Alice me tomo de la mano y me jalo para salir de la clase junto a ella y aquella hermosa rubia.

-Pensé que la clase nunca terminaría- se quejo la rubia.

-Si yo también- respondió Alice.

Mi mirada viajo hasta toparse con los ojos de Alice para luego desviarse hacia la chica rubia.

-¡Ah!- grito Alice- lo siento, Rose ella es Bella- me rodeo con uno de sus delgados brazos- Bella- me miro- Ella es Rose, mi mejor amiga y próximamente la tuya- rio bajito.

-Hey Bella- me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla- Alice me estuvo hablando un poco de ti entre clase.

-bien, solo espero que no haya dicho nada malo- sonreí.

-para nada- se acercó a Alice- me dijo que eres tímida y no falta a alguien tímida en nuestro grupito- Rodeo a Alice con sus brazos.

-Rose empalagas- se quejo la pequeña removiéndose entre los brazos de la rubia.

-Por eso te quiero cariño- apretó mas el cuerpo de Alice contra el suyo.

-Bueno ¡ya!- grito Alice cuando se deshizo del abrazo- tenemos un horario que cumplir- nos recordó- Bella ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-Informática- respondí sin ver el horario, ya me lo estaba aprendiendo.

-Bueno después de esta clase nos toca el receso, no veremos ahí entonces- concluyo Rose antes de que cada quien tomara su camino.

No tuve que buscar mucho para toparme con mi siguiente clase, cuando entre no habían muchos, ni siquiera el profesor había llegado, me senté en la primera mesa del lado izquierdo del salón y segundos después entro el profesor seguido de algunos alumnos a sus espaldas, al parecer la clase estaba completa y yo era la única que no tenia compañero de mesa, me levante para presentarme con mi nuevo educador y este me obligo a presentarme frente a todo el salón, un momento horrible. Me senté de nuevo en mi lugar y un minuto después se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Llega tarde- le reprocho el profesor.

-Ah lo siento- se disculpo - ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto aun en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿A caso lo estoy deteniendo?- pregunto con todo divertido.

-Amm no- respondió el joven un poco avergonzado.

-¿Entonces?- el profesor sonrió.

El chico musculoso con cabello castaño camino hasta sentarse a mi lado, ¡Dios! De cerca era mas hermoso.

Entre la cortina de mis cabellos pude ver que me observaba detenidamente, por un momento me sentí acechada.

-Veo que tengo una nueva compañera- susurro mientras el profesor explicaba su clase.

Sonreí- si, eso creo- sentí el rubor invadiendo mis mejillas.

-Emmett McCarty- me extendió su mano.

-Bella Swan- la tome y el la movió con un poco mas de fuerza de lo que yo hubiese querido.

-entonces ¿Eres nueva?- pregunto.

-Amm no- mire el pizarrón- Estudiaba en el cuarto de aseo pero el olor me mataba así que decidí salir y estudiar como una chica normal- no pude ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Hahahaha- rio con tono bajo- eres muy graciosa, me caes bien.

-gracias- sonreí- es bueno escuchar que le caigo bien a alguien.

Esta vez no pude concentrarme en la clase ya que mi nuevo compañero me distrajo, Emmett me resultaba simpático, no recuerdo la ultima vez que me divertí tanto con una persona.

-Wow que rápido se va el tiempo cuando te diviertes- dijo Emmett cuando el timbre sono.

-Vaya que si- lo apoye.

-Bueno nena te veré después- dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Me quede congelada después de eso, si lo admito, nunca había besado a un chico y aunque solo fue un beso en la mejilla me resulto muy extraño.

Camine hasta donde todos se dirigían ya que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba el comedor.

La verdad no tenia hambre asi que me dedique a buscar a Alice y a Rosalie, después de un par de segundos las halle y me senté justo a ellas.

-¿Como te fue si nosotras?-pregunto Alice antes de darle un mordisco a su manzana.

-Bien-sonrei- más bien divertido.

-¿Dices que somos aburridas?- se exalto Rosalie- te partiré en pedazos

-No, no claro que no-me apresure a decir.

-Tranquila Bella, solo bromeaba- se carcajeo la rubía.

-Eres una exagerada Rose- rio Alice- mira, su puso mas pálida de lo normal

-Si claro-sonrei.

-Aahh…- Alice se retorció al parecer de un escalofrió.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte un poco preocupada.

-Tranquila- hablo Rose- eso le pasa siempre- sonrio.

-Si Rose, siempre – la fulmino con la mirada-pero no es mi culpa

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunte aun preocupada.

-Conexión de gemelos-susurro Rosalie.

-No es nada- respondio Alice volviendo a fulminar a Rose.

-¿Sabias que me lo pidió?-dijo Rose a Alice.

-Nooo…- respondió ocultando su boca con su mano- ¿y que le dijiste?

-¡Obvio no!- se apresuró en contestar- sabes que yo muero por su amigo Emmett.

-¿Emmett?- pregunte

-Si- respondio Rose- ¿lo conoces?

-Hoy hable con el-admití- es mi compañero en informática.

-y cuéntame- Rose acomodo sus codos en la mesa y coloco su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos – ¿te dijo algo sobre mi?

-¡Rose!- la llamo Alice- Emmett ni sabe que existes ¡supéralo!

-Asi, pues Edward Cullen si sabe que existo, tanto que me quiere coger-le hecho en cara.

-Solo porque eres rubia-susurro Alice cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Las rubias somos candentes- sonrio Rose.

-Pero las morenas somos fogosas- remato Alice.

-Y a todo esto- interrumpí su "discusión"- ¿Quién es Edward Cullen?-pregunte.

-¿Aun no has oído de el?-pregunto Rose a lo que negué con la cabeza- eso es raro-sonrio.

-Es mi hermano gemelo-Alice respondió mi duda-y créeme cuando te digo que no querrás conocerlo- dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su coca-cola.

¿Que no querría conocerlo? ¿Tan malo era el tal Edward?

POV Edward

El timbre para el receso sonó, de inmediato tome mis cosas y salí del aula como un rayo hacia mi casillero, deje mis cosas y la razón del porque estaba tan apresurado no tardo en aparecer.

-¡Apresúrate!- Hablo Jane a mis espaldas- que solo tenemos 30 minutos- me dedico una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Coloque una de mis manos en su cintura baja y la guie hasta los baños de chicos, antes de entrar me fije que nadie nos viera, de seguro todos estarían en la cafetería.

Entramos al baño y de inmediato acorrale el cuerpo de Jane entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, empecé a deslizar mis manos por sus muslos al mismo tiempo que mis labios daban besos mojados a su cuello.

-¡Oh Demonios!- gemía muy cerca de mi oído mientras que sus manos jugaban con mis cabellos.

Deslice mis labios por toda la longitud de su cuello hasta llegar escote, deje pequeños besos en lo que su blusa me permitía pero Jane quería mas, con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de su blusa dejando a la vista su lindo sujetador rojo con encaje, sus manos volvieron a aprisionar a los mechones de mis cabellos para poder besarme con pasión.

Mi mano derecho viajo desde sus pechos que aun seguían cubiertos por su sujetador hasta la parte sur de su cuerpo, que Jane llevara una falda diminuta me favorecía, era mas rápido hacer estas cosas, acaricie su intimidad con mucha paciencia mientras Jane movía las caderas en busca de mas fricción.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte sin dejar de besarla.

-Tú sabes que si- me respondió de la misma forma.

-Veamos si te gusta esto- dije con tono seductor antes de presionar su sexo con mis dedos.

-¡Ahhhg!- grito como una verdadera estrella de porno-¡No lo soporto mas!- me empujo para quedar sentado en el inodoro y se sentó sobre mi abierta de piernas- ¡cógeme ahora mismo Cullen!- susurro contra mis labios.

Esas 4 palabras eran todas las que tenía que escuchar para ponerme en acción.

De mi bolsillo saque un preservativo, empuje un poco atrás el cuerpo de Jane para poder sacar mi miembro completamente excitado y colocármelo, atraje de nuevo su cuerpo colocando su sexo sobre mi miembro.

-¡Ah Cullen Así!- gemía mientras la llenaba por completo- ¡Ah Joder!

Vulturi movía las caderas en círculos provocando que yo perdiera la cabeza, empece a acariciarle la espalda hasta que me cai en cuenta de que aun tenia su sujetador, de inmediato se lo quite y me lleve uno de sus jugosos pechos a mi boca mientras masajeaba el otro con mi mano.

-¡Cullen!- arqueo la espalda dándome así mas privilegio- ¡Mierda!- me miro- Tu sabes como me gusta- sonrió sin dejar de moverse.

-Claro que si-respondí- si yo te he enseñado todo lo que sabes- dije antes de atacar sus labios.

Jane cambio de táctica, ahora ya no hacia círculos contra mi miembro, sino que ahora me tortura subiendo y bajando por toda mi longitud.

-¡Ahhh!- un enorme grito salio de mi garganta- ¡Vulturi … siiii!- la tome por la cintura y la ayude a subir y bajar mas rápido.

Jane cada vez me cabalgaba mas rápido, sentía a su interior contraerse lo que me indico que estaba apunto de llegar asi que fui lo mas salvaje posible en mis entradas.

-¡Ah Cullen- Chillo Jane- Me voy a correr!

Dos embestidas mas y llegue junto con ella, una liguera capa de sudor nos cubria, Jane se veía tan sexy con mechones de su melena rubia en la cara, acomode los mechones detrás de su oreja y le di un beso fugaz en los labios,

Nos vestimos, mas bien Jane se vistió ya que yo no me quite ni una prenda pero tuve que quitarme el condón, nos acomodamos un poco frente al espejo, salimos como si nada con una enorme sonrisa, al salir Tanya Denali, otra de mis chicas, me saludo con un "Mañana es mi turno" y me beso los labios antes de irse.

No eran mis novias, oh claro que no, eran mas bien mis amigas con derecho, todas sabían que no eran las únicas y lo aceptaban, tenia la vida que cualquiera quisiese.

Mire mi reloj y eran las 10:50 a.m. Aun tenía 10 minutos para comer algo.

Camine hacia la cafetería y pedí un sándwich, algo liguero y rápido de comer, me sente en una mesa, le había dado 3 mordidas a mi sandwich cuando Emmett, mi mejor amigo, se sento junto a mi.

-¿Cómo te fue con Jane bro?- pregunto.

-Tu ya lo sabes Emmett- era cierto, Emmett ya había tenido un par de encuentros con ella.

-Nel we, esa vieja a mi no me saciaba- sonrio- necesito a alguien con mas curvas- dijo deliñando al aire con sus manos.

-Hahaha Emmett eres un asco- golpee levemente su brazo.

-¿Sabes hay una chica nueva? Es muy linda y es muy graciosa, igual que yo- dijo muy orgulloso.

-¿Enserio es linda?- pregunte un poco interesado.

-Si-ladeo la cabeza- pero no creo que sea tu tipo asi que olvídalo- sonrio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte antes de darle otra mordida a mi sandwich.

-Es castaña- hizo una mueca.

-¿y?

-¿y?-repitió- tu solo te coges a rubias

-Puedo ser flexible- sonreí.

-Bueno no se- paso una mano por detrás de su cuello- es ella- dijo mirando detrás de mi.

Volvi la cabeza hacia donde la mirada de Emmett y me fije en aquella chica caminando junto con mi hermana y su amiga Rosalie, mi amigo tenia razón, no era en nada mi tipo, además de ser castaña se vestia con ropas muy holgadas pero tampoco estaba ciego para no ver el cuerpazo que se ocultaba detrás de esa blusa y de ese pantalón holgado.

-Creo que ya se quien será mi siguiente victima- dije sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Edward?- escuche la voz de mi amigo- ¿estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensando?

Volvi la cabeza- ¡Oh claro que si!- asentía con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Amigo eres detestable!- rio antes de golpearme levemente el pecho.

-Prepárate chica nueva- susurre antes de volver la mirada hacia la chica de nuevo- porque eres la siguiente...


	2. Mi primer beso

Capitulo 2- Mi Primer Beso.

POV Edward

El último timbre sonó indicándonos la hora de salida, tome mis cosas y me apresure a salir de la clase.

-Hola hermano- me saludo Jasper, otro de mis buenos amigos, al salir del salón.

-¿Qué hay Jasper?-pregunte mientras caminábamos en el corredor.

-Un poco de esto un poco de aquello-sonrió- ¿y tu?

-Igual que siempre- me uní a sus risas.

-¿Qué ondaaaaa?- grito Emmett abalanzándose sobre nosotros dejándonos asi a Jasper y a mi entre sus brazos.

-Demonios Emmett eres un fastidio- dijo Jasper removiéndose.

-Yo se que me amas- contesto Emmett intentando darle un beso falso en la mejilla.

Caminamos entre risa y risa hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde nos esperaban Alice y Rosalie ya que como hermanos mayores, por segundos, Jasper y yo teníamos que llevar a nuestras respectivas gemelas.

Visualice a nuestras hermanas pero no estaban solas, aquella chica de blusa holgada y pantalón de mezclilla estaba a un lado de ellas es tu momento me dije a mi mismo.

-Hola – salude al llegar con las chicas.

La nueva alzo el rostro y por primera vez pude verla de cerca, vaya que era hermosa, sus ojos chocolate eran profundos pero dulces, sus mejillas empezaban a tomar un sexy tono rojo y sus rosados y apetecibles labios me excitaban.

-Hola- repetí al no tener respuesta de mi primer saludo-¿Eres nueva?- pregunte como si no supiese nada, ella asintió-Un gusto – extendí mi mano y ella la tomo- Edward Cullen- la sentí tensarse y mirar de inmediato a mi hermana la cual me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Edward creo que es hora de irnos- Alice me tomo del arco del brazo y me jalo hasta nuestro auto sin dejarme escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-Alice ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte un poco molesto cuando nos encontramos solos en nuestro auto.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor?- pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?- sonreí

-Eso- apunto disimuladamente a la chica nueva quien aun seguía con los Hale y Emmett- sabes que no tengo nada en contra de lo que haces con las demás- volvió a mirarme- pero Bella es mi amiga- con que se llamaba Bella- y no quiero que la metas en tus cosas.

-Yo no iba a hacer eso Alice- rei mientras ponía en marcha el auto- solo la salude.

-Si claro-se cruzo de brazos- asi empiezas con todas ¿y como termina?-enarco una ceja- con una fila de perras falderas detrás de ti- ambos soltamos una carcajada.

-Yo no hare eso- menti.

-De todos modos ella no caerá en tus manos- dijo muy segura- es diferente a todas.

Hahahaha, eso esta a punto de verse querida hermanita pensé.

POV Bella

Alice se llevo a rastras a su hermano sin despedirse, Rosalie y un chico muy parecida a ella, al parecer su hermano se fueron unos minutos después dejándome sola asi con Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa bonita?- Me dijo bonita- ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu auto?- pregunto al ver que aun seguía parada ahí sin decir nada.

-Ah no yo, no tengo.

-¿Cómo que no tienes?- enarco una ceja- y ¿Cómo te iras a tu casa?

-Tomare un taxi- respondí pateando un piedrita frente a mi.

-Oh nada de eso, yo te llevare.

-Emmett no es necesario en verdad- negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos cariño- coloco su brazo derecho entre mis hombros- eres mi nueva amiga ¿no?- asentí- los amigos se ayudan así que...-encogió los hombro.

-Bien, pero solo hoy- respiro hondo.

-Eso dices ahora- sonrió y empezamos a caminar hasta su auto.

Guie a Emmett mientras el conducía, le decía que calle tomar pero el tomaba otra diciendo "es un atajo" y asi es como estuvimos 30 minutos dando vueltas y vueltas.

-¿entonces conociste a mi amigo Edward?- sonrió al decir la ultima palabra.

-Algo asi- respondí- Alice me dijo que era su hermano, es todo lo que se de el.

-Si en verdad lo conocieras…- se detuvo unos segundos y después respondió con una enorme sonrisa- te caería bien- me miro- es un buen tipo.

-Alice me dijo que era mejor no hablarle.

-Alice es una hermana celosa-rio bajito- no le gusta que sus amigas anden con Edward- respondió cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a mi casa.

-¿andar? ¿Quién digo que yo andaría con el?-pregunte pero el no respondio- es aquí- señale mi casa ya que estábamos a punto de pasarla- Bien dime- lo mire cuando se estaciono.

-Bella las hermanas menores son celosas por naturaleza- algo en su tono no me convenció- y mas si se trata de que una amiga a la cual le guata a su hermano mayor.

-¿Estas diciéndome que le gusto a Edward?-grite.

-¡No!-grito cubriéndose el rostro- Alice es un chica celosa, no le gusta que sus amigas se le acerquen a su hermano- lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ok- respondí abriendo la puerta del copiloto- te veo mañana- dije antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar a mi casa.

Entre a la sala y mire a mi madre sentada en el sofá mirando la TV.

-Oh hola amor- me saludo cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia- ¿como fue tu primer dia de clase?

-pues- me senté en el sofá junto a ella- no estuvo tan mal-sonreí cruzando los brazos.

-¿hiciste amigos?- me miro con ternura.

-Amm si, hice un par de amigos- la mire.

-Eso es bueno amor- me sonrio.

-¿y Charlie?- pregunte.

-Esta buscando trabajo en la comisaria- respondió sin quitar la enorme sonrisa del rostro.

-Ok- me limite a responder.

No era necesario preguntar si ella había conseguido trabajo, Renee era una diseñadora muy reconocida, solo era cuestión de que alguien la llamara.

Después de un par de minutos deje sola a mi madre para subir a mi habitación y hacer mi tarea, al finalizar entre a mi Facebook para agregar a Alice, Rose y Emmett tal y como me lo pidieron.

Primero agregue a Emmett, el cual tenia cientos y cientos de fotos de él, después busque a Rosalie y también tenia una infinidad de fotos, y por ultimo Alice, al enviarle la solicitud me pude notar que en su barra de amigos tenia un nombre que me llamo la atención.

Edward Cullen

1, 309 amigos

Enviar solicitud de amistad

Tome el mouse y lo coloque en "enviar solicitud" ¿en verdad me atrevería en enviársela?

-Bella- la voz de mi madre hizo que me exalte- ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?- demonios en verdad me había asustado.

-Ya voy mamá- respondí cubriéndome los ojos mientras mi corazón volvía a la normalidad.

Despues de un par de respiraciones profundas volvi a ver la pantalla de mi computador y sentí a mi alma salir por mi boca cuando mis ojos miraron el botón "solicitud enviada".

-Mierda- susurre.

Intente cancelar la solicitud pero antes de que pudiera me llego una notificación, la abri y el mundo se me vino encima cuando note lo que era.

"Edward cullen ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad"

-Demonios.

-¡Bella!- volvió a gritar mi madre.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- me apresure a decir bajando de inmediato las escaleras- ¿Qué paso?-susurre desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Te molestaría quedarte sola un par de horas?- pregunto tomando su bolso.

-claro que no- sonreí.

-Esa es mi niña- me dio un pequeño beso en la frente- bueno si llega Charlie le dices que llego a las 6 de la tarde-dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Me despedí de Reneé con la mano antes de que saliera y de inmediato me dirigí a mi habitación. Un mensaje se notaba casi al pie de mi computador, ¡mierda! Suplicaba por quien no fuera la persona que pensaba.

Me sente frente al computador y abri el mensaje, mis suplicas no sirvieron para nada.

_ Eres Bella la chica nueva ¿no es así?_ Me pregunto ya que en mi foto de perfil tenia a mi ya fallecida gata._ ¿HOLA?_ volvió a escribir ya que no le respondía.

_Si, Bella Swan_

_ Ahh muy bien ;) y… ¿Por qué me agregaste? Por ahí me entere que mi hermana te dijo que te alejaras de mi_

_Fue un error_ era cierto.

_aaa… creí que en verdad quería ser mi amiga_ Pensé que responderle, pero el siguió escribiendo_ ¿quieres que te elimine de mis amigos?_

_No estaría mal ser amigos_ Por lo menos por Facebook pensé.

_Claro que no estaría mal, seria bueno tener una amiga hermosa como tu _

Un sonrisa se curvo en mi rostro al leer lo que Edward había escrito, ¿en verdad creía que era hermosa? Respire hondo antes de contestarle.

_Si, estaría bien tener a un amigo guapo_

¡Mierda! ¿en serio había escrito eso? Parecía una niña de 12 sin saber que decir.

_ok te veo mañana_ ¡genial! Lo aburrí con mis cursilerías.

Apague el ordenador y baje para perder mi tiempo en cualquier cosa, encendí la TV y de inmediato lo puse en un canal de música, al poco rato llego Charlie, se sentó junto a mi y tuvimos una pequeña platica sobre mi primer día en la escuela y me dijo que lo habían aceptado en la comisaria, 1 hora después llego Renee, rápidamente me levante y corrí a mi habitación.

Mis padres se querían, pero ambos eran dominantes y se peleaban mucho, no siempre pero si la mayoría del tiempo y a mi no me gustaba estar ahí cuando sucedía esto.

Mire mi reloj y eran las 10:30 p.m. Me acosté e intente dormir, por suerte el sueño no me hizo esperar.

Las horas pasaron rápido, cuando caí en cuenta ya solo me faltaba la ultima clase, historia, era la materia que mas me aburría, me dirigía a mi casillero después de mi penúltima clase para buscar los libros necesarios para mi siguiente clase cuando una voz hablo detrás de mi.

-Hola nueva amiga- volví el cuerpo y ahí estaba Edward.

-Hola- susurre colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oído- se me…- me quede a la mitad de mi frase cuando vi los labios de Edward acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi rostro.

¡Demonios! Demonios, demonios, ¡Demonios! Cerré los ojos sin pensarlo en el momento en el que me quede completamente paralizada, sus labios besaron mi mejilla y yo abrí los ojos de golpe, Edward se alejó de mi rostro y me miro con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- pregunto intentando no reírse.

-¿Hacer que?-pregunte en un suspiro.

-Esto- toco mis mejillas- pareces un tomate- intente ocultarlas- te ves muy linda asi- dijo retirando su mano

-Se me hace tarde para mi próxima clase- Cerré mi casillero y empecé a caminar.

-Amm… Swan- me llamo por mi apellido obligándome a darle la cara de nuevo- ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos?- por un momento pensé que escuche mal- digo- encogió los brazos- para conocernos mejor – paso una mano por sus cabellos haciéndolo ver en verdad sexy.

-Yo tengo…- mire a mis espaldas donde estaba mi siguiente clase, ¡Al carajo! No me moriría por una falta en clase- ok- sonreí dándole de nuevo la cara a Edward.

Edward sonrió y tomo de mi mano, algunas personas seguían en el corredor pero ni una mirada nos dirigieron, caminamos por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a su elegante volvo plateado, abrió la puerta del copiloto y ahí fue cuando el remordimiento me ataco, pensaba en correr y entrar a clases lo mas rápido que pudiese Demonios Bella, no seas aguafiestas solo por hoy Mire a Edward quien mantenía la puerta abierta, me sonrió y eso fue suficiente para convencerme a entrar. Me coloque el cinturón de seguridad antes de que Edward entrase por la puerta del piloto, me volvió a sonreír y salimos del colegio como si fuese lo mas común.

Hacia una serie de respiraciones para intentar calmarme, y ¿si Edward era un asesino y quería matarme y vender mis órganos en el mercado negro? Infinidades de ideas psicópatas surcaron en mi cabeza, mire a Edward quien solo tenia la mirada concentrada en la carretera, nadie digo nada hasta que Edward se estaciono en medio de un lugar en la carretera en el que no había mas que arboles, miles y miles de arboles, las peores ideas volvieron a mi.

-Llegamos- dijo saliendo del auto.

-Ed…ward- dije con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Tienes miedo?- enarco una ceja e instantáneamente negué con la cabeza- ¿entonces porque me estas apretando la mano?- mire mi mano completamente tiesa sobre la de el.

-Lo siento- susurre quitándola.

-Acompáñame- empezó a caminar entre los arboles.

Salí por completo del auto y cerré la puerta antes de seguir sus pasos, me sentía un poco desprotegida debo admitirlo. Nunca antes había estado en una situación así ya que ningún chico se fijaba en mí. Después de caminar un par de metros los arboles fueron dando paso a un hermoso prado, el sol tocaba cada rincón de ese extenso prado haciéndolo ver mas hermoso, el olor de las flores se podía sentir en todo el lugar.

Edward ya se encontraba sentado en medio de toda esa hermosa maravilla y entonces mi cabeza hizo un "click" ¿Para que me había traído aquí?

-Swan ¿Te quedaras todo la vida ahí?- pregunto ya que aun seguía entre los arboles.

-Amm… no yo- ni siquiera sabia que decir, respire hondo y empecé a caminar hacia el a paso lento sin apresurarme.

-Siéntate- me hizo un ademan de que me sentar a su lado y yo obedecí.- y dime- se relamió los labios- ¿Cómo te va con tu novio?- una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-No yo… no tengo novio- lo mire.

-¿amigo con derecho?- enarco una ceja y yo negué- ¿Haz tenido algún faje?-volví a negar.

-ni siquiera he tenido mi primer beso- de inmediato me lleve una mano hacia mi boca. ¡Mierda! No podía creer que eso se me haya escapado.

-hahaha entonces eres una chica "buena"- hizo comillas con sus dedos antes de seguir riendo.

-Si claro, búrlate Edward- baje la cabeza mientras Edward se retorcía.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que me es difícil creer eso- dijo intentando no reir.

-Pues créelo, ningún chico se fija en mí, así que…- encogí los hombros dejando mi frase a la mitad.

-Yo soy un chico Swan- escuche su voz y alce la cabeza- no estoy diciendo que me fijo en ti- se apresuró a decir- pero soy tu amigo, y si quieres…- encogió los hombros- puedo enseñarte de lo que te has perdido- me miro a los ojos de una manera inexplicable- Eso quiere decir que…

-me enseñarías a besar- dije antes de que terminara su frase.

-mmm… digamos que por ahora… si- sonrió -¿Qué dices?

Esto era un momento crucial, tenia que decidir rápido, Edward era un chico hermoso, el más hermoso que yo había visto y ¡me quería besar! Demonios Bella di que si, nunca tendrás otra oportunidad como esta

-Si…- susurre con una voz casi inaudible pero al parecer Edward lo escucho ya que sonrió aun mas.

-Entonces- se acercó a mi- ¿estas lista?- ¿Qué? ¿Lo iba a hacer ahora?

-Eso creo- dije con tono nervioso.

-Ok- me tomo de la barbilla- no te muevas.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a mis labios, sentía su cálido aliento contra mi rostro y fue inevitable para mí cerrar los ojos y estirar los labios, Edward comenzó a reír cuando vio mi acto así que relaje los labios de nuevo y deje que el hiciera todo el trabajo.

Sentí uno de sus labios, probablemente el inferior, intentando abrirse paso entre los míos. Lo ayude abriendo un poco la boca para darle el paso a sus labios los cuales en seguida aprisionando a mi labio superior.

Había visto cientos de películas en las cuales todos los personajes solo abrían y cerraban la boca cuando besaban parecía muy fácil pero yo me quede completamente congelada.

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto Edward al ver que yo no ponía de mi parte.

-No es eso- susurre a centímetros de sus labios- solo que no se que hacer-lo mire a los ojos.

-Solo déjate llevar- sin mas volvió a besarme.

Esta vez me decidí e intente hacer lo que había visto en cientos de películas, lo tomo por sus cabellos y lo acerque más a mi mientras nuestros labios se deslizaban lentamente. En un momento en el que el beso estaba subiendo de tono sentí el peso de Edward que me obligo a acostarme en el pasto con el encima de mi pero no dejamos de besarnos.

En verdad se sentía amm ¿lindo? No tengo idea pero me gustaba, sentí la mano de Edward deslizarse entre mi piel del abdomen y mi blusa, ¿esto era normal en un beso? ¡Claro que no! No necesitaba ser una experta en esto para saberlo, pero la verdad se sentía bien asi que no me interpuse.

La mano de Edward siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mi sujetador y empezó a acariciar mi pecho derecho sobre la tela.

Jadee un poco fuerte a causa de la gran sensación que ataco a mi cuerpo, en un instante la mano de Edward dejo de hacer su trabajo pero segundos después lo volví a sentir pero ahora ya no sobre la tela del sujetador, Edward había metido su mano en mi sujetador y presionaba mi pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Edward al quitarlo de encima de mi cuerpo con brusquedad.

-Creo que ya es tarde mi madre debe de estar preguntándose donde estoy-menti, no quería decirle la verdadera razón.

-Tienes razón-miro su reloj- hace 10 minutos que debimos haber salido- se levanto y saco su celular del bolsillo- ¡Emmett! Hermano ¿me harías un favor?-coloco una de sus manos en su cintura, sexy- ¿podrías llevar a Alice a la casa?-pregunto y segundos después me miro y sonrió- exacto… después te cuento, muchas gracias Bro te debo una- dijo antes de colgar- Bien creo que te llevare a casa- se dirigió a mi.

-yo… ok- asentí levantándome.

Edward se acercó a mi y tomo mi barbilla en ese momento sentí a mis piernas temblar e instintivamente cerré los ojos.

-Swan- escuche su voz a punto de soltar una carcajada- Ya es tarde-abri mis ojos y si, estaba ocultando una enorme sonrisa en las comisuras de sus perfectos labios- pero después podemos seguir con tus lecciones- me guiño un ojo y empezó a caminar hacia el auto.

…

-Bien, gracias- le dije al llegar a mi casa.

-Swan- volví la cara hacia el- nos vemos mañana- sonrió antes de acercarse a mi rostro y darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sonrei como estúpida al bajar del auto, entre a mi casa y cerre la puerta detrás de mi escuchando el rugido de su auto al aceleran. Mis dedos viajaron a mis labios acariciándolos como lo habían hecho los labios de Edward hacia unos momentos, aun seguía sin poder creer que alguien como el se hubiese fijado en mi y haber sido el primero en besarme, Edward mi mejor amigo y ahora mi maestro en besos, en definitiva, hoy era el mejor día de mi vida.


	3. Que empiece el juego

Capitulo 3- Que Empiece el Juego

POV Bella

-¿Bella?- me llamo mi padre sacándome de mi burbuja.

-Wow papá- me asombre al verlo con su nuevo uniforme- te ves… bien-sonreí.

-O si claro- se acercó a mi- ¿me dejaras salir?- pregunto, en eso me di cuenta de que aun seguía recargada en la puerta.

-o si- le di paso- lo siento.

-Llegare a las 9 de la noche – me aviso- Reneé salió de compras, no tarda en volver- me beso en la frente- nos vemos en la noche- susurro antes de irse a su nuevo trabajo.

Mire el reloj y eran poco mas de las 2 de la tarde. Tire mi mochila en el sofá y subí las escaleras para encerrarme en mi habitación. Puse un poco de música para relajarme y después me senté frente a mi escritorio, tome una de mis libretas que estaban a un lado de mi computador y la abri.

Reconocí cada frase de ese texto pues yo lo había escrito, era perfecto, lo único que le faltaba era el final, un buen final feliz que yo no le había encontrado. Lo cerré y encendí mi computador para luego conectarme.

Apenas abrí mi Facebook el típico sonidito del chat se escucho.

_Perdón por dejarte de esa forma_ me escribió Alice.

_Descuida_ me limite a escribir.

_ ¿Te fuiste sola a tu casa?_

_ No, Emmett me trajo_

_Uyy Emmett, ¿ya se lo estas bajando a Rosalie? xD_

_ Obviamente no ¬¬ Emmett es solamente un amigo_

_si lo que digas_

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando otra ventana del chat se abrió.

_Hola Swan_ Un suspiro salió de mi cuando leí el mensaje.

_Hola Cullen_

_ ¿Te gusto lo de hace rato?_ el rubor invadió mis mejillas en ese momento.

_Claro, el beso fue muy lindo_

_No me refiero al beso_ ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le digo ahora? _ ¡Swan contéstame!

_Si_ fue lo único que pude escribir.

_Genial, vas prosperando. Pronto podremos avanzar_

¿A que se refería con "avanzar"?

_Claro_ Respondí.

_Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Swan_ escribió y seguidamente se desconecto.

Cerré la ventana del chat y note que Alice me había enviado otro mensaje.

_ ¿Iras mañana al colegio?

Bella…

¡BELLA RESPONDE!_

_Lo lamento Alice, estaba entretenida en algo_

_Entonces ¿si vas a ir?_

_ ¡Claro! Mmm… Alice creo que te dejo, tengo que hacer la tarea_

_Aguafiestas xD nos vemos mañana_

Me desconecte y comencé a hacer mi tarea como había dicho. Al poco rato llego Renee, comimos juntas y platicamos un poco mientras el crepúsculo se aproximaba.

POV Edward

-cariño ¿ya viste la hora?- pregunto mi madre- son las 11 de la noche, es muy tarde para que salgas, mañana tienes escuela.

-Mamá no tardare, solo pasare a saludar a unos amigos y vuelvo.

Mi madre se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró los ojos seguido suspiro y relajo los brazos.

-Muy bien- se me acerco y me beso en la mejilla- pero te cuidas cariño- me sonrió.

-Claro.

Pase por la sala donde se encontraba Alice mi fiel coartada. Me senté junto a ella disimuladamente.

-¿Bajaste lo que te pedí?- susurre para que mi madre, quien se encontraba en la cocina no lo escuchara.

-Aquí esta- me respondió entregándome dos mochilas, una contenía una muda de ropa limpia y la otra era la que llevaba al colegio.

-Muy bien- respondí tomándolo- y aquí están las llaves del auto- Alice sonrió al sostenerlas- Gracias de nuevo.

-Ni lo digas- hizo una mueca- solo quiero verte en el colegio mañana.

-Y así será- bese su frente antes de colocarme la mochila en el hombro y correr hacia el garaje.

Además de ser hermanos, Alice y yo somos amigos, entre nosotros nos cubríamos para escaparnos o cualquier otra cosa.

Saque las llaves de la motocicleta que hacia meses no usaba, me monte en ella y avance hasta alcanzar a los 140 Km/H no quise ir tan rápido como acostumbraba.

Después de 10 minutos de conducir llegue a mi destino. Baje de la moto y la aparque frente a la puerta de aquella casa blanca.

Toque la puerta y no tardaron en abrirla dejándome a la vista a una Tanya vestida en un Baby doll negro que dejaba a la vista su abdomen completamente plano.

-Tardaste- dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta con un pose sexy.

-Lo lamento – encogí los hombros – pero ya sabes, mi madre no quería y tuve que convencerla- le guiñe un ojo.

-Bien- me miro de arriba abajo antes d tomarme de la playera y jalarme hasta su habitación.

-¿Tus padres regresaran hoy?- le pregunte cuando me senté en su cama.

-No, están de viaje y llegaran hasta el lunes- respondió mientras buscaba algo en su mesita de noche- toma- me aventó algo que yo distinguí como un preservativo- te tengo una sorpresa- sonrió lujuriosamente caminando hacia su baño.

Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver a Lauren del otro lado de la puerta con un Baby Doll rojo el cual se transparentaba dejando a la vista su hermosa piel.

-Bueeeno- prolongue- ¿de que se trata esto?

-No me digas que nunca quisiste estar en un trio- dijo Lauren acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-Si quise- fui acostándome poco a poco en la cama ya que Lauren comenzó a subirse en mis piernas- pero nunca imagine que sucediera.

-Esta a punto de suceder cariño-hablo Tanya colocando mi cabeza sobre sus piernas- o ¿acaso no quieres?

-Cla- claro que si- tartamudee.

Y en la posición en la que me encontraba aunque no quisiera no podría escapar. Lauren se encontraba sentada sobre mi cadera y mi cabeza se encontraba sobre las piernas de Tanya dándome una buena vista de sus rostros.

Tanya me sonrió antes de mirar a Lauren y seguido la tomo de los perfiles de su rostro y la beso. El ver a sus lenguas batallar hizo que mi miembro comenzara a excitarse.

-Edward- me llamo Tanya mientras Lauren le besaba el cuello- ayúdanos y no te quedes ahí tieso- sonrió por la ultima palabra.

Le hice caso a sus palabras e hice a un lado a Lauren para poder levantarme. Las chicas siguieron besándose en la cama mientras yo me quitaba poco a poco mi ropa. Tanya le quitaba el baby doll a Lauren y Lauren el de Tanya. Al bajarme los boxers me encontré con mi miembro completamente erecto y duro como piedra Mallory y Denali sonrieron y se lamieron los labios al ver como me habían puesto.

Subí de nuevo a la cama a un lado de ellas sin dejar de ver como se besaban y acariciaban.

Mallory se encontraba arriba de Denali así que aprovecho a tomar mi miembro con su mano y comenzó a jugarlo.

Ya los 3 nos encontrábamos desnudos, Tanya y Lauren aun se devoraban y lo único que me daba atención era la mano de Mallory.

-Muy bien creo que ya es mi turno ¿no creen?- enarque una ceja y ellas solo se mordieron sus labios.

Me levante de nuevo de la cama, me coloque el preservativo, tome el cuerpo de Lauren y acerque su culo hacia mi miembro el cual ya estaba palpitando.

-¡Aah…! –Grito cuando la penetre duro- ¡Oh Edward asi…! – gemía mientras las embestía.

-Oh Mallory no creas que serás la única que disfrute- dijo Tanya acomodando la cabeza de Lauren en su entrepierna- mámame zorra- gruño hundiendo el rostro de Lauren en su sexo.

Embestía a Lauren tan fuerte como podía, apretaba su trasera para impulsarme más y de vez en cuando le daba una nalgada dejando a su lindo culito rojizo. Lauren solo se dedicaba a lamer el sexo de Tanya, solo podía ver como movía la cabeza mientras Tanya la tomaba de los cabellos para decirle a que ritmo ir.

Mi pecho se amoldo en la espalda de Mallory para que mis manos pudieran acariciar sus duros pezones.

-Ahh... mmm… Cullen- apenas y podía hablar- ¡Follame mas fuerte!-grito y en mi se desato la locura.

Me aferre de sus pechos y la embestí con toda la fuerza que tenia. Lauren gemía al igual que Tanya. En ese momento sentí como las paredes de Lauren aprisionaban a mi miembro.

-¡Oh mierda!- Grito Lauren - ¡Me corrooo Ah..!- sentí como su sexo me oprimió antes de relajarse y llenarme de sus líquidos.

-Ok tu ya termínate pero yo no- se quejo Tanya- a si que hazte a un la perra- empujo a Lauren a un lado y me atrajo a su cuerpo para que quedara sobre ella- Follame Cullen- pidió –Rápido y fuerte.

Tanya sabia como animarme, eso era lo que me gustaba de ella. Acomode mi miembro en su entraba y comencé a moverme como ella me lo pidió.

-¡Ahh...Cullen...! ¡Mierda! ¡Sii...!- Pobrecita, no podía decir nada coherente.

-¿Te gusta así Denali?-pregunte sin dejar de hacer mi trabajo.

-¡Ahh sii! ¡Tu sabes que me encanta!- grito enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda- ¡Oh Cullen asii!- gimió arqueando la espalda.

Aproveche su movimiento para meterme uno de sus pechos a mi boca, succione, lamí y mordí su pezón mientras ella no dejaba de retorcerse de puro placer.

-Cullen- jadeo- creo que… ¡Ah…!- no termino su frase cuando sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura quedándonos inmóviles mientras nuestros orgasmos se hacían presentes.

Deje caer la cabeza en su pecho mientras nuestras respiraciones se controlaban. Lauren estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Tanya y yo terminamos. Me retire el condón y poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo junto con Tanya.

…

-¿En serio iras a la escuela?- corearon las chicas.

-Si, se lo prometí a Alice- dije saliendo del baño envuelto en una toalla.

-Pero Cullen tenemos todo el día para nosotros- Tanya hizo un puchero- imagínatelo, tu, yo y Lauren- dijo haciendo círculos sobre el pezón de la ultima nombrada.

-Tal vez otro día- le respondí mientras me vestía.

-Por favor Cullen quédate- suplico Mallory- solo por hoy.

-Chicas- me acerque a la cama para quedar frente a ellas- otro día- susurre y después le di un pequeño beso en los labios a cada una.

Termine de vestirme escuchando los susurros y risitas de Denali y Mallory. Salí de la casa y me subí a mi moto conduciendo a una velocidad razonable.

Llegue un par de minutos antes de que el colegio abriera, algunos ya estaban en sus vehículos esperando la entrada. Aparque la moto y me quede parado contra ella hasta que distinguí el auto de Emmett, pero este no venia solo, en verdad me impresione al ver a la chica Swan bajar del asiento del copiloto.

-¡Edward!- Emmett me saludo al verme- ¿y Alice?-pregunto llegando a mi lado junto con Swan.

-Ella aun no llega- me cruce de brazos- le deje las llaves del auto ya que ella quería venir sola-mentí- Hola Swan- le guiñe un ojo.

-Hola- saludo llenando sus mejillas con un rubor rojizo.

-Amm…- Emmett me dedico una típica mirada- Creo que olvide algo en mi auto, en seguida vuelvo- me alzo las cejas y sonrió antes de irse y dejarme a solas con la tímida Swan.

-Entonces…- hable antes de que Swan me mirara a los ojos con las mejillas aun más rojizas- ¿quieres que avancemos con…- pensé en una buena palabra, pero no se me ocurrió nada- tu ya sabes?- sonreí.

-Ahora.

-No- reí- no ahora y mucho menos aquí- me mordí los labios intentando verme sexy- eso es en un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo- juro que escuche salir un suspiro de entre sus labios.

-Cuan… no… este…

-Por favor Swan- reí- se coherente- la mire directo a los ojos- ¿Quieres seguir con…?- ni siquiera pude terminar mi pregunta ya que ella se apresuró a asentir- ok que te parece seguir en… no se, tal vez en…

-mi casa- me interrumpió- no habrá nadie esta noche- en verdad me impresiono lo decidida que sonó al decir esas palabras.

-Muy bien- sonreí victorioso- ¿Me das tu dirección?

Swan fue dándome los datos que le pedí, conocía un poco por donde ella me describió, no era tan difícil de encontrar.

-¿Qué hacen?- ¡Mierda! Alice había llegado.

-Oh nada- me apresure a responder- Swan se me acerco para preguntarme porque no habías llevado ¿No es asi?- la mire.

-Amm si yo… lo que él dijo-sonrió.

Alice me dedico una mirada fulminante antes de tomar del brazo a Swan y llevársela consigo.

Bueno, eso ya no me molestaba, tenia la aprobación de Swan, su dirección. Era la hora, que empiece el juego.

…

:3

Bueno hasta ahora solo he tenido un comentario xD pero no importa :) Todos empezamos desde cero xD

Bueno este de . _.

Creo que eso es todo… por ahora! :BB


	4. Nueva Experiencia

Capitulo 4- Nueva Experiencia.

POV Bella.

Aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho a Edward. ¿Qué demonios haríamos él y yo solos en mi casa? ¡Y de noche!

-¿Bella en que piensas?- Me pregunto Rose mientras nos estirábamos ya que estábamos en clase de deportes- Y no me digas que nada que toda la mañana te la has pasado con una cara de preocupación- sonrió.

-Rose- pensé en que decirle- siento… cositas- Rosalie casi se carcajea frente a mi.

-amm… ¿Qué clase de… "cositas"?- hizo comillas en el aire- ¿cositas en… ya sabes?- apunto la parte sur de mi cuerpo.

-Noo- susurre mientras ella reía- me refiero a que siento cositas por un chico.

-No me digas que la tímida Bella se esta enamorando- dijo con tono de burla.

-No se si me estoy enamorando- lo pensé un momento- tal vez solo es una atracción.

-uuy y ¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunto enarcando las cejas.

-No se si debería decirlo- me sonroje.

-Vamos Bella- me animo- que ¿no confías en mi?

-No es eso- dije cuando empezamos a trotar- lo que pasa es que…- respire hondo- no soy de las personas que cuentan esas cosas.

-Oh Bella solo dime que no confías en mi y ya.

-No es eso en serio- le insistí.

-Chicas muévanse ¡muévanse!- nos llamo la atención el entrenador.

Rose ya no me pregunto mas. Después de calentar los músculos comenzamos con un partido de voleibol.

Al terminar nos dirigimos a los vestidores y después cada quien tomo su camino hacia su siguiente clase.

-Pss- escuche un sonido cuando caminaba por el pasillo- Bella- susurraron a mis espaldas.

-Edward- sonreí al verlo.

-Oye sobre lo de esta noche- paso su mano derecha por detrás de su cabeza- ¿a que hora quieres que llegue?

-Aah bueno no se…-balbucee- esto es nuevo para mi- baje la cabeza.

-Oye si ya no quieres seguir con esto solo dímelo y la dejamos hasta aquí.

-Noo- grite y el solo me dedico una enorme sonrisa- quiero decir…- Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde- ¿Qué te parece a las 7 de la noche?

-Me parece perfecto- antes de que pudiera procesar sus palabras sus labios ya estaban en los míos.

El beso era tierno como el de ayer… ¡¿pero que mierda? Había personas en el corredor viéndonos y a Edward no pareció molestarle.

-Te veo hasta entonces- susurro antes de darme un ultimo beso y caminar hacia otra dirección.

Como era de esperarse, algunas personas se me quedaron viendo con los ojos completamente abiertos. Sentí a mis mejillas sonrojarse y corrí hasta mi siguiente clase.

…

Las clases ya habían terminado, ahora nos encontrábamos Alic, rose y yo dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento.

-…y así como escuchas- Rosalie se la paso contándole a Alice lo distraída que estaba este día- No sé que le pasa- se encogió en hombro y me guiño un ojo, al parecer quería "ganarse mi confianza".

-Ok- respondió Alice intentando no reí- Bella ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- sonrió- el auto es todo mio por el resto del día- dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

-Si claro- conteste sin muchos ánimos.

Caminamos el pequeño tramo que faltaba para el estacionamiento. Intente buscar a Edward con la mirada pero no lo vi.

Rosalie y Jasper se fueron antes que nosotras ya que supuestamente tenían un asunto pendiente con su padre.

-Hola Bella- la voz de Emmett a mis espaldas me obligo a darle la cara- ¿lista para que te lleve a tu casa?- se mordió levemente el labio.

-Emmett lo siento pero Alice me llevara hoy- la apunte y esta solo sonrió- espero que no te moleste.

-Oh claro que no, no seas tonta- suspiro- entonces hasta luego- se despidió antes de darme la espalda.

Subí al auto y de inmediato el olor de Edward me invadió haciéndome recordar el momento en el que sus labios se amoldaron en los míos y encajaban a la perfección.

-¿Sabes?-hablo Alice antes de arrancar- Creo que le gustas a Emmett.

-¡¿Qué?-no pude evitar gritar.

-Lo que escuchaste amiga- rio bajito- pero no te alteres, Emmett es un buen chico no le veo lo malo.

-Lo malo es que es solo un amigo.

-Bueno, pero no te alteres- sonrió.

-Además, Rosalie quiere con Emmett y yo no quiero ser una amiga que les quita los novios a las demás- me cruce de brazos.

-¡Ay por Dios! Rose esta traumada con Emmett desde 1° de secundaria- dijo sin apartar la mirada de enfrente- Lo suyo nunca se va a hacer, en cambio a ti- me dedico una mirada fugaz- hasta te lleva a tu casa y te trae a la escuela.

-Eso es solo porque no tengo auto, además mi casa esta de paso a la suya.

-Excusas, excusas- rio- no se porque te resistes tanto Emmett no es nada feo.

-No estoy diciendo que lo sea, solo que no es mi tipo-baje la cabeza.

-ok si tu lo dices- dicho eso no volvimos a hablar del tema.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, me había incomodado un poco lo que había dicho Alice. Estaba segura que yo no sentía nada por Emmett pero ¿Qué tal si el si? ¡Dios Bella! Deja de pensar en eso.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Alice- dije bajando del auto.

-¿Mañana?- pregunto- Mañana es sábado amiga.

-Amm si, lo siento- Reí con ella- entonces hasta el lunes.

-¡Le diré a Emmett que pase por ti!- la escuche gritar antes de entrar a casa.

Fui adentrándome a mi hogar con paso lento, percibí a mi madre en la cocina quizá estaba haciendo la comida. Al verme me saludo con una sonrisa la cual le devolví.

Subí las escaleras para estar un momento a solas en mi habitación, puse un poco de música y comencé con mi tarea. Un par de horas después escuche la voz de mi padre en la planta baja.

Baje torpemente los escalones para acompañarlos. Mi padre estaba vestido con un esmoquin en el cual se veía súper raro ya que él no era de usarlos, mi madre estaba envuelta en un hermoso vestido morado con el cual se les acentuaban muy bien sus curvas.

-Bella Querida- me llamo mi madre- te deje un poco de pasta en el horno por si quieres almorzar- me aviso mientras se colocaba sus pendientes.

Hoy mis padres saldrían a cenar con un compañero de trabajo de Charlie y su mujer.

-Te portas bien Bella- me dijo Charlie.

-Como si tuvieras que decirle- sonrió Renee dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho- cuídate amor- me abrazo.

-Mamá solo se irán por unas horas- me aparte de ella- no por años.

-Lo se- me volvió a abrazar- pero aun así te extrañare.

-Bien, bien, bien ¿Nos vamos Renee?- pregunto Charlie cerca de la puerta.

-Ahg aguafiestas- susurro mi madre en mi oído- ya voy cariño- dijo en voz alta- volveremos a la media noche- dijo antes de besarme la mejilla y caminar hacia Charlie.

Mis padres salieron y por la ventana pude ver su partida. Mire el reloj y ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

-Tranquila Bella- me dije a mi misma- tienes dos horas para arreglarte, todo estará bien.

Me senté en la mesa y comí un poco de pasta. Subí las escaleras y tome una ducha para relajarme. Tome una camisa roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla, me lave los dientes y baje de nuevo para esperar a Edward en la sala.

Los latidos de mi corazón se escuchaban cada vez con más intensidad. Mis manos empezaron a jugar sobre mis piernas las cuales no dejaban de moverse de lo impaciente que estaba.

Mire el reloj y una desilusión me abordo, ya eran las 7:40p.m. Supuse que ya no vendría así que volví a subir a mi habitación.

Me cambie de ropa con una mas cómoda, me recosté en mi cama y comencé leer una de mis historias aun no terminadas.

No se si mi mente me estaba haciendo una jugarreta pero juro que escuche que tocaron mi puerta. Lo deje pasar y volví a mi lectura, no tardo ni un segundo y escuche de nuevo unos golpes en la puerta de abajo.

Una sonrisa surco en las comisuras de mis labios, me levante de inmediato y corrí escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta.

Y ahí estaba Edward con su cabello rebelde y una enorme pero sensual sonrisa.

-Lamento la demora Swan- dijo antes de relamerse los labios.

-No amm…- ¡Carajo! No hallaba mi voz- Pasa- abrí un poco mas la puerta para que pudiese entrar.

-Wow veo que no mentías al decir que tus padres saldrían- murmuro mientras yo cerraba la puerta- es increíble que dejen sola a una adolescente de solo 16 años… y en la noche- me observo con una sonrisa que no puedo describir- confían demasiado en ti ¿Verdad?

-Si yo les e demostrado que soy muy responsable- dije orgullosa.

-Aja- susurro- bueno…- ¿quieres empezar ya?-rio.

-Si- susurre intentando ser lo mas valiente posible- vamos a mi habitación.

Empecé a subir las escaleras con Edward por detrás, mis respiraciones cada vez eran mas agitadas y mi corazón golpeaba muy fuerte mi pecho.

-Swan- Edward susurro muy cerca de mi oído cuando tome la perilla de la puerta- no me tengas miedo- no había notado que mis manos estaban temblando.

-No lo hago- respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Después de controlar mis respiraciones y mi voz abrí la puerta.

Sentía el cuerpo de Edward detrás de mí mientras caminaba hasta mi cama.

-Tienes… demasiados libros- dijo mientras miraba mi buró.

-no son tantos- susurre sentándome en la cama.

-¿Qué no?- dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba un libro en sus manos- ¿En serio?- rio al leer el titulo- ¿El lago de los cisnes? - lo coloco de nuevo en el buró y observo los demás- ¿Blanca Nieves? ¿La Bella y la Bestia?- me miro con perturbación – son cuentos de hadas.

-No- me levante y me acerque a el- son cuentos de amor- le susurre.

-¿Crees en esas cosas?- no le respondi, en cambio baje mi rostro- Swan no estoy diciendo que este mal- me tomo de la barbilla para verme a los ojos- solo que es un poco cursi.

-Me considero cursi- sonreí.

-si, ya veo- me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y me oprimió contra su cuerpo- ¿te gustan los finales felices?- pregunto a centímetros de mis labios.

-Si- suspire.

-¿Quieres un final feliz conmigo?

Escuchar salir esas palabras de sus labios fue la más dulce sinfonía para mis oídos. En verdad no podía creer que me había dicho eso ¿Qué intentaba decir? ¿Qué sea su novia? ¡Ah no se! Pero juro que haría cualquier cosa por el ¡Lo que sea!

-Edward…

-Shh…-Me silencio antes de atacar mis labios.

No se como describirlo… Edward era el único chico al cual había besado y sinceramente no creo que halle otros labios que encajen a la perfección con los míos.

De un momento a otro sentí la confortable cama debajo de mi espalda, Edward se hallaba sobre mí sin dejar de besarme.

Sus manos recorrían mis costados mientras yo, lo único que hacia era tomar mechones de su cabello entre mis dedos.

-Edward- lo llame cuando sentí un gran bulto contra mi sexo- Edward, Edward basta- lo empuje hasta quedar ambos sentados en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto intentando tomarme por los hombros.

-Creo que esto me esta incomodando- baje el rostro.

-Swan no tienes por qué incomodarte con esto- alzo mi barbilla para mirarlo- esto es lo mas natural que puede suceder entre un hombre y una mujer.

-Es que… tengo miedo.

-¿Le tienes miedo al placer?- enarco una ceja- Swan te aseguró que no tienes nada porque preocuparte- me tomo de las manos.

-No lo se.

-Swan- lo mire directo a los ojos- ¿no confías en mí?

¡Maldita sea! Esa mirada que me hacia caer apareció en su rostro ¡Maldito Encanto! ¡como te odio!

-Si, confió en ti-admití.

Edward sonrió victorioso y se volvió a acercar a mí. Sus labios se amoldaron en los míos mientras sus manos volvieron a recorrer mis costados, me tensaba una y otra vez cuando la pierna de Edward rosaba mi sexo y al parecer él lo noto.

-Esto no va a funcionar- susurro contra mis labios- no estas confiando en mi- afirmo

-Lo siento- murmure.

-Escucha, no hare la que pensaba por que no estas segura- me miro- pero hare algo que estoy seguro de que disfrutaras pero, por lo que mas quieras no te tenses por favor- asentí antes de que Edward volviera a besarme.

Esta vez sentí su mano acercándose peligrosamente a la parte sur de mi cuerpo. Intente no tensarme como el me lo pidió pero de vez en cuando escalofríos atacaban a mi cuerpo.

Su mano derecha jugando con el elástico de mis bragas me obligó a tensarme.

-No hagas eso- murmuro contra mis labios.

-Lo siento- susurre.

Permití a la mano de Edward adentrarse en mis bragas, poco a poco fue bajando y no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto al sentir a su mano acariciando mi feminidad.

-Tranquila – susurro en mi oído- te aseguró que te va a gustar.

Sus dedos comenzaron a marcar mis pliegues y como acto reflejo cerré las piernas. Edward sonrió por mi estúpido acto pero aun así no dejo de mover sus dedos.

Esto se estaba volviendo muy excitante, lo admito. Un placer me invadió e inconscientemente mis piernas se abrieron dándole mas privilegio a la mano de Edward.

-¡Ahh!- ¿En serio acababa de gemir? ¡Demonios! Esto era mucho mas placentero de lo que me hubiese imaginado.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Edward sin dejar de jugar con mi sexo- ¡Swan te pregunte que si te gusta!- asentí, no lograba encontrar mi voz.

-mmm...- sin querer arquee la espalda dejando que la mano de Edward me tocara aun mas.

La locura se desato en mi cuando sentí su pulgar haciendo círculos en mi sensible botón.

-¡Ahh… Edward!- chille tomándolo del cuello para acercarlo a mi.

Bese sus labios mientras el no dejaba de mover sus dedos, mientras su pulgar no dejaba de hacer círculos contra mi botos los demás se dedicaban a acariciar mis pliegues.

Me rotería de placer y de vez en cuando movía mis caderas contra su mano sin dejar de besarlo. Edward sonreía entre nuestro beso, sus lengua recorrió todo mi labio inferior antes meterlo a mi boca. Su lengua se encontró con la mía y ambas batallaban hasta que ambos nos quedábamos sin aire.

Pronto, en mi interior se sintió un enorme nudo que al desatarse provoco una enorme explosión de placer.

-¡Ahh Edward! – grite y casi lloro cuando esa ola de placer recorrió mi cuerpo.

Edward sonrió victorioso antes de retirar su mano de mi sexo. Me avergoncé un poco al ver la mano de Edward cubierta de mi flujo lubricante pero la vergüenza no se compara en nada a la impresión que sentí al ver a Edward lamiéndose los dedos para absorber todos los líquidos.

-Sabes deliciosa- me susurro cerca del oído antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Yo estaba como "¡no me lo puedo creer!" Mas que "Deliciosa" me pareció asquerosa su acción.

-¿a que hora vendrán tus padres?- pregunto.

-no se, dijeron como a la media noche- respondí aun avergonzada.

-Bien- se levanto de la cama- entonces creo que ya debo irme.

-Si supongo- sonreí.

-Nos vemos el lunes Swan- se puso de rodillas, me tomo por la barbilla y me beso.

Aun sabiendo que hizo ese acto asqueroso no me importo, todo de él era delicioso. Lo tome de los cabellos y lo acerque más a mí. El sonido de nuestros besos eran perfectos, me pasaría la vida entera en esos labios si pudiera.

-Hasta el lunes- susurro al separarse de mis labios.

Le dedique una sonrisa y lo acompañe hasta la puerta. Al verlo partir me recargue en la puerta y comencé a recordar esas sensaciones que recorrieron en mi cuerpo cuando Edward acariciaba mi sexo, no había ni una buena palabra para describir lo que sentí.

POV Edward.

La situación comenzaba a avanzar. Pronto, muy pronto le enseñaría la verdadera vida a Swan, algo que en verdad me agradecería mucho solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Tranquilo Edward- me dije a mi mismo mientras conducía de vuelta a mi hogar- Swan esta muy cerca de caer, dale tiempo- una sonrisa pervertida se curvo en mis labios- ella tendrá lo que siempre a querido pero nunca se atrevió a recibirlo.


End file.
